Impmon in Wonderland
by ianon2013
Summary: Summary is in First Chapter. Yes, there might be swearing.
1. Summary

The idea inspiration came from Yuki Ryu on Fanfiction, her story of Impmon in Wonderland was hilarious… sadly… unfinished. So I decided to give you guys a full finished Impmon in Wonderland, but I'm not trying to be mean to him/her since I'm doing this, I just got inspired since Impmon is my favorite because I love purple… and you guys can already tell because I love Nack/Fang! Is there gonna be an Impmon X OC? No… sadly no. I love Nack more than a human can count the stars in the whole galaxy and it will never change. Just to let you know I discovered about Digimon eleven days ago, but got interested in it since yesterday! Crazy Right? Well, I'm kinda new at Digimon stuff. It's not like yesterday I learned ALL about Sonic the Hedgehog and everything… no… I didn't. It takes time to learn new things that you guys are interested, and that's what I need.

Anyways, to let you know, I HATE the Walt Disney Alice and Wonderland! The people are freakin' idiots! I know it's supposed to be funny for the viewers but still! Do you really want the Mad Hatter drowning your pocket watch in tea, smashing it open, put an overdose of salt, taking the parts off, smearing it with butter and drowning it in tea… _again_, adding sugar spoons, then dumping jam in it and spreading it with a squeeze of a lemon then smashed after the watch tried to attack? I don't think so. But the only way to get comments is by – _*shutters*_ – doing just that. Also do you guys mind if I do an Impmon in Wonderland from the 2010 movie where they have common sense? Because the1951 characters _minus Alice_ are a bunch of idiots, just enough annoyance for Impmon to set their world on fire.

And yes, Impmon will wear a dress but I want to add a little 2010 Alice in Wonderland to it to make it interesting, okay? Inspiration and Impmon wearing a dress idea belongs to Yuki Ryu.


	2. A Family To Call Home

Impmon in Wonderland

8/7/2014

Chapter 1 – A Family to Call Home

Impmon was sad when the twins outgrew him, past their teenage years into graduating from College with no time to battle other Digimons, or save the world from evil. The Impmon had no choice but to leave his masters and went into travel from Tokyo to America, in search for a new one. How? You may ask, when his masters had job, they saved up enough money to get him a cruise passport to New York, but took a lot of days to get there.

"So, this is what the other side of the ocean looks like," Impmon said while looking around, holding a suitcase his size that he could carry with a small Digimon hat on his head. With some money his masters gave him, he'll be able to feed himself for five months with taxi transportation. He decided to go sight seeing for a while until he heard, "die you stupid fucking Cyclops!" when he was taking a stroll through the park, with the sound of a long knife swishing around.

_What in the hell is going on?_ He thought before following the voice. "Shuddap bitch!" a gruff voice shouted, when Impmon found the source of where it was coming from. Through his eyes, he was seeing a human girl swinging a sword at a Cyclops with a broken hammer in its hand… which was just a splintered stick with a black burn on the top where something blasted it. But through a human's eye, they see a human girl swinging a metal broomstick at a gruff human man with a wooden baseball bat in his hand.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Impmon cursed out loud before he was picked up by someone. "Hey! Lemme go!" Impmon said. "I will," a teenager male voice responded. "But it's not safe to be out here when someone is swinging a sharp weapon around a Cyclops, you could get hurt!"

The Digimon smirked. "Hurt? I'll show you hurt! Just let me free one of my arms," Impmon said. The person did so while extending its arms out while holding the creature. Impmon threw a fireball at the Cyclops' head, leaving a hole through it like a gun's bullet shot through paper, and then the Greek monster turned into dust afterwards.

"Wow," the girl said astonished, "did that thing in your hands do that? Catch the Cyclops on fire?" Impmon nodded in response before he gave a happy smile, almost like the one on his tummy. "Wow, what are you? Who are you? Where did you come from?" the teenage girl asked the Digimon. "I'm a Digimon or "Digital Monster" you may recall. My name is Impmon and I'm from the Digital World, but we Digimon creatures came to Earth so we can Digivolve. Also we battle other Digimon, and the evil D–Reaper but… he's dead," Impmon explained.

"Impmon," the human girl said. "You're named after an imp, a mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin, frequently described in folklore and superstition." the person holding him chuckled a bit.

"More like shrimp" but was hit on the arm by the girl. "Don't insult him, Nack! He may be small but deep down he might have a ferocious power inside him that's waiting to be unleashed, so watch what you say!" the girl shouted before calming down.

"Anyways," she continued as they walked. "Originating from Germanic folklore, the imp was a small lesser goblin. Imps were often mischievous rather than evil or harmful, but goblins in Germanic legend were not necessarily evil, and in some regions, they were portrayed as attendants of the gods. Imps are often shown as small and not very attractive creatures. Their behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable, much the same as fairies, and in some cultures, they were considered the same beings, both sharing the same sense of free spirit and enjoyment of all things fun. It was later in history that people began to associate fairies with being good, and imps with being malicious and evil. However, both creatures were fond of pranks and misleading people. Most of the time, the pranks were harmless fun, but some could be upsetting and harmful, such as switching babies or leading travelers astray in places with which they were not familiar. Though imps are often thought of as being immortal, many cultures believed that they could be damaged or harmed by certain weapons and enchantments, or be kept out of people's homes by the use of wards. Imps were often portrayed as lonely little creatures, always in search of human attention. They often used jokes and pranks as a means of attracting human friendship, which often backfired when people became tired or annoyed of the imp's endeavors, usually driving it away. Even if the imp was successful in getting the friendship it sought, it often still played pranks and jokes on its friend, either out of boredom or simply because this was the nature of the imp. This trait gave way to using the term "impish" for someone who loves pranks and practical jokes. Being associated with hell and fire, imps take a particular pleasure from playing with temperatures. To this end, it came to be believed that imps were the familiar spirit servants of witches and warlocks, where the little demons served as spies and informants. During the time of the witch hunts, supernatural creatures such as imps were sought out as proof of witchcraft, though often, the so–called "imp" was typically a black dog, black cat, lizard, toad, or some other form of uncommon pet. Imps have also been described as being "bound" or contained in some sort of object, such as a sword or crystal ball. In other cases, imps were simply kept in a certain object and summoned only when their masters had need of them. Some even had the ability to grant their owners wishes, much like a genie. This was the object of the 1891 story "The Bottle Imp" by Robert Louis Stevenson, which told of an imp contained in a bottle that would grant the owner their every wish, the catch being that the owner's soul would be sent to hell if he or she did not sell the bottle to a new owner before dying. Similarly, the 1962 movie Jack the Giant Killer features a leprechaun, whom the characters occasionally call an imp, locked in a bottle. Imps can be found in art and architecture throughout the world, often carefully hidden under the eaves of a church or the foot of a ceramic cup, so they can only be found by the most interested and observant of people. They frequently appear in children's stories such as Silvia in whom she is followed by a black imp," the girl explained. "Sorry for boring you, but that's what I read on the internet."

Both Nack and Impmon let out a little yawn from the boring yet interesting fact about Imps. "So I'm a devious creature from hell?" the purple Digimon questioned. "Not really. You said you were a Digimon, Impmon. So your personality could be like an Imp, but not totally related to one. Besides, you don't even look close to their appearances. I seen what they look like and they're not a good sight for sore eyes." she explained more.

"So, they're hideous?" Nack questioned and the human gave him a nod, "they're like mini Demons from the fires of the Underworld. Anyways Impmon, I'm Isabel, and the person holding you is Nack the Weasel," Isabel said. Soon Impmon proposed to the human to be his Digimon Tamer, and the human said yes. Impmon learned about Mobius and the Chaos Emeralds, meeting Isabel's friends as well. One night he had a terrible nightmare that Eggman sucked his powers out and killing the poor Digimon. Impmon was sleeping with Isabel that night, and got as close to the human for comfort. Crying a bit in his sleep.

Isabel awoke and noticed that Impmon was having a nightmare. "Imp–y, wake up," she said, gently shaking the creature until his eyes were open. "I noticed you were having a bad dream, do you want to tell me?" Impmon nodded. "Egghead stole my powers to put into his robots, and then he killed me," Impmon said.

The human got him close, giving Impmon a hug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he would never harm you. I promise I'll protect you," Isabel said. In the morning, the human was expecting other worlds for danger, until she came across Underland; a magical world way below the surface of planet Mobius. "Oh dear, a world controlled by the Red Queen. A.K.A, the Queen of Hearts." Isabel said to herself. "I better get help quickly, I mustn't let this slide."

She turned around in her spinning chair, seeing Impmon in the room. "Imp, how long have you been standing there?" Isabel asked him. "When you started talking to yourself," the Digimon answered her. "Again." He added. Izzy rolled her eyes, "what do you want, Imp?" she asked. His green eyes looked away from her brown ones. "Well, since I heard you say that a world is in trouble. Can I come with? I'm kinda getting bored around the place and would really like a thrill." Impmon said nervously.

Isabel smiled at Impmon. "Sure, I'll make sure Antoine comes with you for backup for saving that world," she said. Impmon looked at Isabel. "Antoine, the French Coyote?" Impmon questioned her, and Isabel nodded. "That's the one, Imp. I know that he isn't all heroic like Sonic, but at least he knows how to use a sword. You two might get to know each other more during it. And I also inspect for you two to work together, also to get along with one another."

Impmon was given expectations from his master. They seemed a little difficult to do due to his short temper spasms, but other than that, it seemed like a piece of cake. "Alright, I think I can handle it," Impmon said, giving her a wink. Isabel gave a nod, "Alright Imp. But I expect the most important thing; behave. I know that your temper is shorter than a bomb fuse, but on this mission, you have to use every bit of willpower to contain yourself from causing a random fight. Antoine will inspect how you do and report it to me by walkie–talkie. I know that makes you feel like your every move is being watched, and probably might feel uncomfortable about it. But it's alright; I won't get mad for an accidental sudden outburst. But just be careful who 's around you, and what you might do, okay?"

Impmon nodded in understanding. "I hear ya, Izzy. I won't let you down." The Digimon said. The human smiled at the digital creature. "Good boy, Imp. And I wish you and Antoine a lot of luck on this." Isabel added before Impmon left. Once the Coyote got the walkie–talkie, the two had to search the forest for a huge rabbit hole. It took a few minutes until, "found it!"

Impmon went to Antoine, showing the Digimon a huge rabbit hole that could fit a Mobian about Sonic's size or less. "So, who's going first? Me? Or you?" Impmon said, looking at the hole. "I'm not much of a chicken, but you can go first," Antoine suggested. Impmon went in before Antoine, the two crawling on the dirt floor by hands and knees. "Up ahead, there should be a hole coming soon that leads down to Underland. So be careful of slipping in," Isabel warned them.

The hole soon got bigger and bigger, giving them enough room to walk side by side until they made it to the hole. "Alright dude, this is it," Impmon said as they looked at it. "As an astronaut once said; 'one step for man, one leap for mankind'" the Digimon quoted. "So, do you want to go first?" Antoine asked, looking at Impmon. The purple being shook his head, "how about we go at the same time." Impmon suggested.

"Ready Ant?" Imp asked, the two ready to get in. The Coyote nodded. "Okay, un… Deux… Trois!" Antoine said, then the two jumped in. "Duranamo," Impmon hooted as they started falling down in deeper, beginning their journey.

(Yeah, I know that I added Antoine in there. But hey, this isn't himself in the SatAm T.V show. This is more like his new form after that post–genesis wave in the comics. I kinda liked him before and after it, minus him being a coward and all. But anyways, I didn't want you guys to get bored and all with one main character. And the reason why I threw Ant in there is because people who dislike him don't give him much credit. But I do! Anyways, I'm still unsure if this story of Impmon in Wonderland will be based on the Disney, or the 2010 one. The decision is yours, my fans. Oh, and even though I added Ant into it. Imp will be the most main character starred in this story, so that means it'll stay as Impmon in Wonderland even though there is an additional character. But right now, it's 11:23 P.M on 9/29/2014, and I finally got this done. It may be short, but the other chapters will be longer.)


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Down the Rabbit Hole

11/4/2014

(This story is gonna be the 2010 Alice in Wonderland, with a bit of 1999 and 1951. The 1951 is Disney's A.i.W)

*Impmon*

As the two of them were falling, the duo heroes were worried that they might go splat once they hit the bottom. Mostly Antoine was the worried one. "Ah! This is zee most stupid thing zat ever done in my whole life!" Antoine exclaimed, screaming his sentence at the top of his lungs. "Get a grip, Ant! We're not gonna die this easily!" Imp said, giving the French Coyote a slap across the face. "Ow," Antoine whined, rubbing his face where he was slapped, "then what's _your_ brilliant idea of getting us out of zis?"

Impmon thought for a few seconds before he came up with a solution. "Well," Imp started off, "I could turn into Beezlemon and use my wings to land us safely." Antoine let out a sigh, "you'll need Isabel for zat, Impmon. You can Digi–volve without your trainer slash master, or whatever Isabel is to you!"

Then that spark of memory came back to Impmon's brain. "Ah, shit. We're gonna die," Impmon said. Suddenly their falling turned into floating. "Well, guess not," Antoine said. The two of them became relaxed of the floating, becoming calm than terrified. "Zis is nice. Don't you think?" Antoine said with his tone of question. "Yeah, it's better than falling to our deaths," Impmon agreed with him.

Minutes later, their floating became a small soft fall and hit the ground. "Ouch, zat hurt," Antoine said in pain. Impmon just nods and they look around where they are. The floor was a bright white color, and they were in a skylight. Impmon noticed Antoine's hair standing up, but it didn't look like he rubbed it with a balloon. Also Antoine noticed that Impmon's tail was lifted up instead of down.

"Antoine," Impmon said.

"Yes, Impmon?" Antoine asked.

"Look up," Impmon said, pointing in that direction. The two look in that direction, and saw a glass table in the middle of the roof with many doors in the circle room that they were in, also there was a white curtain covering part of the wall. The ceiling had white and red tiles that were swaying clockwise a bit. The two looked at each other's eyes now.

"Impmon," Antoine said.

"Yes, Antoine?" Impmon asked.

"I think zat we're–" Antoine started, then their bodies separate from the white floor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" They both screamed.

The two had a hard fall this time. And it hurt… a lot. Antoine hit the ground first, before Impmon fell on Antoine's back. The poor Coyote howled in pain, both from his fall and the Digimon landing on him. "Let's rest, shall we? After all, we fell twice so far," Impmon suggested. "Good thinking, but can you get off of me please? S'il vous plait," Antoine winced. Impmon let out a sigh, "alright, I'll get off," the Digimon said. He did what he was asked, and the two lay side by side.

Minutes later, Antoine stomach growls as the two had their eyes close. They accidentally fell asleep, but Antoine awoke. His stomach growled again, and put one hand on it. "Ooh, how long was I asleep?" He asked to himself. Then gently shook Impmon to wake him, but the Digimon was too stubborn and lazy to wake up. Antoine tried again and again, but the Digimon would not just wake up. _Forget it, Ant. The Digimon is too lazy to awake_. Antoine thought.

The French Coyote's stomach growls the third time, and Ant slapped it. "Hush, I understand zat you're hungry," Antoine said to his stomach, "I just don't have anything on me right now, but I got to find a way out of here." Antoine then started to open the doors, but they were locked. "Ugh! Sacre Bleu! These doors are locked?!" Antoine asked out loud to himself, getting frustrated. Antoine then took a minute to calm him self down, deeply inhaling, and then exhaling.

He turned and looked at the clear glass table, and a key was sitting on it. Quickly he walked to it, and it looked small, about as long as a toothpick or a bit longer than that. _This is an odd size for a key_. Antoine thought, he walked over to a door and examined the keyhole. _I don't think the key will fit in either of these keyholes in the door; they look too big for the key's size_. Antoine thought. Then he turned and looked at the table, there was a glass bottle filled with red liquid in it. _I wonder what that red stuff is in the bottle?_ He asked himself.

He walked back to the table, setting down the key and picking up the bottle. Then he read the tag that was attached to string around the neck of the bottle. _Drink Me?_ He thought, raising a brow. "Well, it doesn't label as poison. But it could be without zee label. Just incase, I'll take a tiny sip," Antoine said to himself. He opened the bottle and lifted the mouth of the glass container to his, then took a sip.

He didn't feel like he was dying, he felt mostly okay. But his feet fell asleep. _Ugh, hate it when this happens_. Antoine thought annoyingly before tapping the red rubber of his red and white boots against the floor, tapping a few times on each foot. When he put down the bottle, suddenly his whole body got smaller and smaller until he was about two or three inches tall, also his clothing shrunk with him. "Mon Dieu, I've shrunk!" he exclaimed. His stomach growled again in hunger, "ooh, I'm _so_ starving!" Antoine said, rubbing his stomach.

_But I wonder what's behind that curtain_. He thought, remembering about it, looking at it. So he walked to it and the curtain moved by it's self, revealing a small door behind it. Antoine put one hand on the knob and twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. So then he used both hands to twist it. _Come on, open!_ Antoine thought before he heard a cry in pain. The doorknob came to life, there was a set of two eyes above the doorknob and the keyhole moved like it was a mouth.

"My apologies, sire. My friend and I are trapped een zis room, and I was trying to find a way out," Antoine explained, rubbing the doorknob gently. "Quite all right, but you did give me quite a turn," the doorknob said. Antoine got his joke and started giggling, "Rather good joke, huh? Get it? Doorknob? Turn? Since one good turn deserves another, what can I do for you?" the doorknob asked as Antoine was trying to cease his laughter.

"Like I said before, *ahem* my friend and I are trapped een zis room, and I was trying to find a way out. Sadly I drank zee red liquid and shrunk, leaving the key on zee table, and now I'm too short to reach eet," Antoine explains. His stomach growls again, and he puts his arms around it. "My stars, are you starving?" the doorknob said. Antoine nodded, and his face looked sad, desperate for food.

"Oui, I am," he said, rubbing his belly. "Here, have this," doorknob said. And magically a huge plate appeared with a French Dip sandwich on it, also it was huge. That's when Antoine began to dig in, eating the hot roast beef with melting cheese. His body shuttered happily as he ate so much, filling up his belly. When his stomach was satisfied, he sat down on the plate as he relaxed his body, letting his tummy digest his meal.

"Merci," Antoine thanked. "You're welcome. But I can help you get out of here, just eat one of these," the doorknob said, and a fancy box appeared on Antoine's lap. He opened it and there were white rectangle cakes with the words _Eat Me_ on them in black icing, and in cursive. Antoine got off the plate and took a bite out of the cake, putting the box on the plate. After swallowing the bite, standing a few inches from the plate, his hands started to fall asleep.

He put the cake on the box, and then started shaking his hands to awake them. But soon he grew an enormous size. Antoine turned around, bending his legs as he got the key and drank some of the red liquid. Antoine's feet fell asleep, and he shrunk. "Okay, so I'm guessing zat you're zee door zat will take us to Underland?" Antoine questioned. "Yes, of course," the doorknob said. Then Antoine put the key in doorknob's mouth gently, and opened the door. Seeing the beauty of Underland.

"Wow, zis is beautiful," Antoine said in awe. Soon he managed to wake Impmon, telling him he found a way to the Underland. Impmon shrunk himself down, and the two went through the door, heading into Underland.

–~ –~ –~ –~ –~

Hey guys, I finally got the second chapter up! And you guys are wondering why Impmon wasn't the one growing and shrinking. It's because the doors are human sized, and Antoine is tall enough to reach the doorknob. Also I included Doorknob from Disney's Alice in Wonderland because he's awesome. But don't worry people, the rest of the story will be related to the 2010 Alice in Wonderland. But I am unsure about giving Impmon a dress. Balto 1 told me many times to do the 2010 version, and that's what I'm doing. But don't worry people, Impmon is the spotlight of the story and he will still be. But for this chapter, Antoine took over for a bit. But heck, this story is eight pages long when using Times New Roman font with the size of twenty. Anyways guys, now since this is finished, I can work on my Mobius' Fangirl for my DeviantART account, ianon2013. Also, do you guys want me to do the other stories I posted on my profile? Let me know.


End file.
